


Another Night of Surprises

by Thathorriblecat



Series: Hogwarts Has a Few New Secrets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thathorriblecat/pseuds/Thathorriblecat
Summary: Part 2 of Hogwarts Has a Few New Secrets. Our same couples continue their sexy rendezvous together. Kinks are discovered, sexuality is explored, and relationships are defined.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hogwarts Has a Few New Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. A Kinky Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for warnings. They will be updated as each chapter is added. I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them.

Monday’s were the longest, most boring day of the week in Pansy’s opinion. They weren’t helped by the fact that the day ended with History of Magic class. This class on a normal day was just fuel for daydreams. But today all Pansy could think of was Potter.

It had been this way ever since their tryst on Friday night. It was supposed to be a one off. Getting into the chosen ones trousers and increasing her social standing. But instead it had been a hot, passionate, and more than a little kinky night of surprises. Flashes of Slytherin ties and burning eyes filled her mind. She was able to think of little else. 

She longed for nothing more than to do it again. To do him again. But since Friday night she had barely seen Potter. Only during meal times would their eyes meet across the great hall. But every time they did, Potter would just blush and hastily look away. Gryffindors. 

After a full weekend of being utterly ignored, Pansy’d had enough. If he wouldn’t even look at her, let alone shag her again, then she didn’t need to spend every waking thought on him. 

But that couldn’t be helped. Especially not in this class. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, was going on about who knows what, giving Pansy’s mind plenty of room to wander. She had purposefully kept her eyes off of Potter all day, determined to treat him just as he’d been treating her. Though she still knew he sat a mere table over with Granger. 

Before Pansy could think she found herself instinctively looking over at Potter. To her surprise he was already looking her way. Their eyes met, and, just as before, Potter blushed and hastened to look down at his notes. 

Interesting. Potter had been looking directly at her. No. Staring at her. He was close enough that she could see his normally emerald gaze was dark and heated. This sent a shiver straight through Pansy. Straight down to a place she had tried to ignore all weekend. 

If Potter had been staring at her, then maybe he was thinking of their night together as well. A wicked smirk grew on Pansy’s face as an idea unfurled. 

Pansy very quietly reached for her wand, and with a flick of her wrist cast a Notice-Me-Not charm. The same charm she had cast many times before in this class. Usually it was so she could nod off without Draco fussing at her. But this time she cast it a little differently. Focusing her energy she aimed the spell at the room at large leaving out one raven haired Gryffindor. 

With the charm in place, Pansy placed her wand on the desk. And decided to put on a little show for Potter. 

She didn’t look at him, but instead brought her attention to her robes. She reached down to her ankle making a show of ever so slowly pulling her robes up. Past her calf, then past her knee high socks. She began to roll her socks down until they bunched around her delicate ankles. Taking a hold of her robes again she toed off each shoe and sock. That’s when she heard it. The smallest of gasps from Potters direction, and she knew she had his attention. 

She decided, since this was the first time she had his focus in days she was really going to play this up. She continued pulling at the fabric of her robes until she reached her hips, dragging her skirt along with it. She pulled her skirt up past her thigh and began to massage the skin there, throwing her head back and sighing. She arched her back and began to circle her hips on her chair, rolling them around in a very alluring way. 

Slowly she trailed her hands up her stomach and over her breasts, just grazing them. She reached for the robes at her shoulders and let them fall off. She began to roll her shoulders one at a time until the robes sat snuggly down at her elbows. She held onto her robes like it was a giant feather boa, big and luxurious. 

She trailed one of her hands up between her breasts and undid one of her buttons. She wasn’t wearing her tie. Potter had snatched it during their last encounter and made no signs that he was giving it back.

Pansy was already sporting two of her buttons undone. Adding the third showed off the top of her dark green, lacy bra. She knew the soft lace would highlight her pale bosom nicely.

Dropping her hands between her legs she began toying with her skirt. She pulled at the fabric there as if it was a barrier of some kind that wouldn’t give her access. She pouted, tugging at her skirt, tossing her hair side to side, her thighs still very much exposed. 

Feeling extremely bold, and a tad nervous, Pansy decided this was it. Stop now, or go all the way. She had to know. Had to know if she could get into his head like he had slithered into hers. With that, she took a deep breath and drew her skirt up past her matching lacy thong. 

“Fuck.” Potter said. A few heads turned to look at him. “Er. Sorry.” He muttered. 

Pansy grinned. Still unnoticed, she trailed one of her hands up to her lips. She sucked lightly on one of her digits as she arched her back and threw her head back again. She sucked in another finger and pretended they were the best thing she’d ever tasted. She moaned softly. 

She pulled her fingers out with a pop and trailed them down to the apex of her thighs. When she did this she heard Potters breath hitch. Smirking, Pansy still didn’t look at him. This was thrilling. She was getting exactly the reaction she wanted out of him. 

Slowly she began to rub circles into herself, with her thong still in place. She let out a small moan, and tilted her head back. She shook her head so her dark hair would ripple down her back in a way she knew was alluring. She could hear Harry's breathing, now much louder, and his fidgeting, presumably from having to adjust his erection. 

Needing more contact, Pansy hiked one foot onto her chair and slipped her hand beneath her thong and resumed her rubbing at a quicker pace. 

“Oh,” she moaned at the feeling.

The power she felt from enticing Harry in the middle of class like this was pushing her faster towards the edge. Potter, being helpless to do anything but watch her get herself off, and remain quiet at that, sent lust filled waves up her stomach and down her legs. 

She rubbed faster still, feeling everything tighten, her body growing hot. Needing more stimulation, she pulled at her shirt until two more buttons came undone, completely exposing her bra and the better half of her stomach. 

Pansy grabbed at one of her breasts, squeezing hard, and plunged one of her fingers inside her wet pussy. It made the filthiest noises as she alternated rubbing her clit and finger fucking herself. She felt her muscles begin to clinch around her fingers. 

But what sent her over the edge, was Potter. Finally catching sight of him, she saw his hair, it’s usual disheveled mess, his face flushed and a little sweaty. He was turned completely to face her now, his hand on his trousers pressing down a very obvious tent. His eyes were nearly black, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He stared down at her hand, palming his hard on just enough and rolling his eyes back at the muted friction. 

At this sight, her climax burst through her. She arched her back high off the chair as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

When her body melted back into her chair. She slowly lowered her skirt, pulled her shoes and her robes back on, only bothering to redo some of the buttons on her shirt. 

Pansy huffed a sigh of relief and grabbed her wand. With a quick flick the rest her clothes were smoothed to their previous pristine state. She canceled her sneaky little spell and finished out the class not daring to look over at Potter. If he had wanted to get off anytime this weekend all he had to do was ask, now look where he was. Forced to sit through the rest of class with a raging erection. A smug smirk tugged at her lips for the rest of the period. 

When the bell finally rang to signify the end of the day Pansy picked up her bag, not having bothered to pull out her notes, and began to head for the exit with Draco. 

But before she got there a strong hand grabbed her arm and she looked up to see Potter. He looked pissed. His eyes were completely black, all trace of their telltale emerald gone. And he had a snarl playing on his lips. 

“Hey!” Pansy called as Harry hauled her out of the classroom so swiftly that they were inside a broom closet with the door being locked behind them before the rush of students came pouring out of their classrooms. 

Pansy dropped her bag and turned to Potter. She gasped. His eyes were wide and his face was hungry. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Potter ground out. Stalking towards her slowly. Dangerously. Fuck he looked hot. She backed up, but quickly hit the shelves behind her. “Getting off in the middle of class like that. Making me watch you. Not letting me be the one to get you off.”

Pansy’s chest swelled with pride. She had accomplished exactly what she’d set out to do. 

“Well someone had to do it. And it didn’t look like you were interested.” She quipped. His eyes flashed.

“Not interested?” He laughed. “Don’t you see what you do to me?” He tore his robes off and grabbed his very erect cock through his trousers. 

Pansy looked down at him and smirked. 

“I haven’t been able to so much as look at you all weekend without thinking about what we did the other night.” He said, as he began to undo his trousers. 

Pansy looked up at him in surprise. Had he really been thinking about it all this time and she hadn’t picked up on it? Surely not. Surely he’s just saying it now so they can shag again. 

“I’ve had to duck into the loo for a wank anytime I’ve even made eye contact with you, let alone—“ Potter gasped, cutting off his words. The second he had pulled his trousers down, Pansy had slipped her hand into his pants and began stroking his cock. 

Potter was on her in a flash. His mouth on her neck and his hands up her skirt. He ripped her thong down swiftly and turned her to face the shelves. He gripped her arse hard and growled down at her. 

“You’re right Potter.” She cooed. “I’ve been so bad all weekend.” She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were wide with wonder, then they hardened. 

“You’ve been very bad.” He said firmly. Not taking his hands off her as he slid down to his knees. He licked a wet stripe up her slit and then stood up positioning himself at her entrance. 

“I think I need to be punished.” She purred, looking down at his cock and nodding. She needed him badly. She’d wanted nothing else all weekend and she was finally about to have her way. 

With that Harry plunged himself inside her heat with one hard thrust. They both groaned at the feeling. Pansy arched her back. She remembered him feeling good inside her, but not this good. 

“Fuck me, Potter.” She said as she ground her hips on his cock. 

“Oh yeah,” He said and began to move. Slowly pulling himself out and slamming back into her with such force that the shelves she held onto rattled with every thrust. He kept his pace slow and savage. 

“Yeah you like that don’t you?” He said, emphasizing his words with another thrust. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and deepened his pounding. 

Pansy moaned. “Oh fuck I like it so much.” She said, now feeling dizzy from the pleasure. From this angle he was hitting her sweet spot just right. “Will you punish me Potter?” She moaned.

“Oh yeah.” He said, his hips bucking faster now. 

”Yeah?” She asked. Looking over her shoulder at him, she knew what she wanted. She wanted this man to possess her. To take her, and do whatever he wanted with her, like last time. “Will you spank me Potter?”

Potter's hips faltered as he looked down at her cheeks and up at her again. He looked as though he didn’t know where to begin. Surely he did, Pansy thought. He had all but leashed her last time they fucked but he couldn’t spank her now?

“Potter,” She said, rolling her hips on his cock. The question had all but stopped his movement. “are you going to spank me?” She felt his cock twitch inside of her, and moaned at the sensation. 

“Err, yeah.” He said. “Like this?” He landed a feather light smack on her arse. Seeing his uncertainty Pansy moaned and grinned wickedly at him. She was over doing it a bit, but she wanted to empower him. 

“Yeah like that.” She said encouragingly. “You can do it harder if you like.” 

“Okay,” Potter said, his hips resumed their earlier fucking. Smack. Pansy’s arse stung and she hissed. Potter squeezed the spot where his hand was and stilled. “Fuck, are you alright?” 

“Ahh—Yes! Keep moving.” She ground out as she shoved her hips onto him. She loved it. She could still feel the spot where Potter's hand had been. “Do it again.” She demanded. “Please!”

Potter began fucking her in earnest. Hard thrusts of his cock now accompanied with delicious spanking. 

Smack. Potter's hand landed in the same place. She knew her arse must be red. The thought of Potter’s hand printed on her, marking her, sent pleasure surging straight from that spot to someplace deep inside her belly. 

Smack. Potter had landed another blow on her other arse cheek.

“Oh fuck!” Pansy cried. “Yes Potter, punish me! I’ve been so bad!” Pansy was moaning so loudly that she was sure anyone who happened to walk by this broom closet would know that the couple inside it was deep in the throws of passion. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve been so bad.” Harry said, seemingly emboldened by Pansy’s pleasure. “But you love your punishment don’t you?” 

Pansy nodded wildly. “Oh yes! Oh yes!” She cried. She could feel herself racing towards the edge. She had to do something to prolong this pleasure. She turned around to face Potter and sunk quickly to her knees. 

“I’ve been so bad haven’t I?” She cooed. Potter nodded and looked down at her, his eyes wide and astonished. “I need you to fuck my mouth. Fuck my naughty little mouth!”

Roughly Pansy took his cock in between her lips. She began bobbing her head fast on his swollen member. She could taste her own arousal on him. She released his cock and began tonguing his balls. Harry cried out at the sensation and stumbled to put his hands on the shelves for support. Pansy grabbed his thighs and looked up at him. 

“Fuck my mouth Potter. You have to punish me.” She pouted then opened her mouth and leaned her head back against the shelves. “I want to feel you down my throat.”

Potter grabbed his cock and gently inserted it into Pansy’s mouth. His velvety cock felt so good. She wanted him to be rough with her. To take her like he had before. Placing her hands on his arse Pansy thrust his hips towards her, sending his cock shooting to the back of her throat. Luckily Pansy has learned to control her gag reflex, so Potter could go as deep as she wanted him. 

“Oh Merlin, that’s incredible!” Potter gasped. Pansy moaned and impatiently moved her hands on his hips. He got the message. With his hands on the wall he began tentatively thrusting into her throat. 

Saliva began to spill over her chin. Whipping it off, she reached her hand down to rub at her still exposed slit. She moaned loudly and Potter bucked harder. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck. 

Pansy looked up at him and could tell he was losing himself quickly. His face was flushed and his hair slightly sweaty. His head was thrown back with a grimace of pleasure. 

Just when Pansy’s jaw began to ache Potter pulled out completely and staggered slightly. Frowning he grabbed Pansy by the arm and pulled her to her feet. 

“I’m not coming before you this time.” He said as he yanked one of her legs up to his hip. 

Pansy smirked at him. She pressed him back slightly and lifted her long leg all the way up to his head and straightened it out. Pansy had always been flexible but never fully appreciated it until she saw the look on Potter’s face. It looked as though he had been hit with a Confundo. 

Running a hand up and down her outstretched leg, Potter grabbed a handful of her arse and smacked it hard. 

“You’re so bad. Trying to make me come before you.” Potter said, as his other hand came up to rub furious circles into her very wet pussy. 

“Oh fuck.” She groaned as she felt her orgasm mounting quickly. She braced her hands on the shelves behind her. 

Smack. Potter slapped her arse again. And again. And again. Until the only sounds that could be heard we’re moans, and slaps, and the fluttering of wet flesh. 

“Harder!” She cried knowing she was so close. Knowing she needed just a little more stimulation to push her over the edge. “Spank me, harder!” 

Potter grasped his cock and slipped inside Pansy, completely burying himself in one hard thrust. 

Pansy cried out and threw her head back. The continuous spanking and deep hard rhythm Potter had set overwhelmed her nerves and her whole body began to tingle. She couldn’t tell whose hands were whose, nor where they were coming from. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She chanted with each thrust. “Ahh!” She cried. Her orgasm erupted from a new place deep inside of her, right where Potter's cock head was. Potter spanked her through the waves of pleasure that swallowed her whole. Coming down she clenched hard around his still rock hard member. 

“Oh fuck—Fuck Pansy. I’m gonna come!” Potter said quickly, his hips bucking madly. He thrust his hips into her fast and hard. 

Deciding at the last second for one more thrill, Pansy dropped to her knees and looked up at Potter, batting her lashes. Potter hesitated, looking lost. 

“Come on my face!” She pleaded. “Punish me.” Pansy grabbed his hand and placed it on his cock. Potter began to wank himself, tugging his swollen member. 

“Fuck, are you sure?” Potter asked. Looking, for the final time, in awe of her request. 

“Oh yes.” Pansy said, pulling her shirt down, and pressing her bra up so her breasts pushed out seductively. “I want it so badly!” She cried and stuck out her tongue. 

“Oh god.” Potter said in a dark voice, his eyes growing impossibly darker. His hand was a blur. “I’m fucking—I’m fucking—“ 

Potter looked down at Pansy. She returned his gaze as hot ropes pulsed onto her face. Potter’s cum coating her face so thoroughly that she had to shut her eyes. She felt it drip onto her tongue and down onto her breasts. 

When their breathing slowed, Harry cast a quick Scourgify and Pansy opened her eyes. Potter helped her to her feet. Slowly they began to pull on their discarded clothes. 

“Was that okay?” Potter asked, standing in the middle of the tiny space and looking tentative. 

Unsure of what motivated her, Pansy threw her arms around Harry's neck, sending them into the shelves once more, and kissed him more passionately than she ever had. Given that they hadn’t kissed this entire time, this somehow felt more intimate than anything else they had done. 

“Yes.” She said softly, when she broke their kiss. He smiled down at her, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

“Good.” He said and leaned down to kiss her again. “I’ve never done that to anyone before… any of it, actually.”

“What did you think?” She asked, severely hoping he had enjoyed it as much as she had. He paused, looking pensive. 

“I think I really liked it.” He said, a blush coloring his cheeks. Her heart surged and she grinned openly at him. She kissed him lightly again before she stepped away. 

“We should probably get going.” He said. “Dinner’s going to start soon, and we don’t want anyone asking questions, do we?” He finished awkwardly. 

“Yes, we’ll maybe you should have thought about that before you dragged me into a broom closet in front of everyone.” She quipped, but there was no heat in her words. There was almost a fondness. She wanted these intimate meetings to continue very much and hoped that Potter felt the same. 

“Yes, well—” He said grinning sheepishly at her. “I couldn’t help myself. Not after what you did in class. I had to have you.” 

“You can have me anytime you like.” The words were out of her mouth before she could process them. She immediately wished she could take them back. While they were true, she didn’t want to let Potter have the upper hand. But when she looked at him, he didn’t seem like the thought had even crossed his mind. Instead his eyes had grown wide and dark once more. 

“Really?” He asked, disbelief etched clearly on his features. “You want to do this regularly?” 

“Umm... Yes.” Pansy said quietly. “If you do.” She amended quickly. “If not, it's all the same to me.” Fuck. Why did she have to let her pride get in the way of what she wanted?

“I do.” Harry said, grinning at Pansy. “I definitely do.”

“Oh. Well in the case, yes. We’d better go to dinner.” Pansy said, quickly turning away and heading for the door. But before she could open it Harry spun her around, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a deep passionate kiss, but it was also soft and unhurried. After a moment he pulled away. 

“Send me an owl then.” He winked, and stole Pansy’s breath away. “Whenever you like.” And with that he stepped back to let Pansy open the door. She strode down the corridor towards the great hall, biting her lip to contain her stupid grin. 

Once there, she headed towards the Slytherin table to find Blaise, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode all in their usual spot. Where was Draco? Surely he’ll be down soon enough. She wasn’t too worried. 

She wedged herself in between Blaise and Theo and began listening to the groups idle chatting. Too preoccupied with thoughts of Potter to really pay any attention. Was tomorrow too soon to owl him? Yes. She snickered to herself. She’d make him wait.


	2. A Sweet Surprise

Hermione huffed in annoyance. She couldn’t focus on History of Magic class right now. Not after everything that had happened this past weekend. It had been a whirlwind of emotions. Ron had left her, which she wasn’t necessarily sad about, but it was still a big change and she knew it would take some adjusting. 

Draco Malfoy, who sat a table over, next to Pansy Parkinson, had declared hidden feelings for her almost immediately after. She couldn’t stop thinking of the things he had said to her. Steamy images kept filling her mind and distracting her from her studies. It had been happening all weekend. Luckily Harry had been there to help keep her at least a little bit focused. But all through classes today she could think of nothing else but Draco crowding her into the wall and touching her in very intimate places. 

She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together trying to quench some of the desire blooming between her legs. She had sent Malfoy an owl this morning asking him to meet her in the library after their last period. There were many things they needed to discuss.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Hermione put her things away and went to say goodbye to Harry, but she only caught a glimpse of him as he rushed out the door. 

“Hello Granger.” Hermione heard the familiar drawl and turned to see Draco leaning casually against her desk. 

She frowned at him. “Granger?” She asked, suddenly feeling a little annoyed. 

He looked around to see that they were alone. His icy mask fell away to be replaced with a soft and affectionate expression. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know if you wanted people to know we were friendly now.” 

She chuckled. “I think we’re a little more than friendly, Draco. Wouldn’t you say?” She raised an eyebrow at him and strode out into the corridor. Draco followed right behind her, smiling. 

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.” He said as they continued down the corridor towards the library. 

Hermione went straight for her favorite table. It was in the back, secluded from the others. Normally she liked it because it meant no one would interrupt her studies, but today it would insure their privacy for the conversations to come. Hermione sat down and pulled out her notes. 

“Oh, are we studying?” Draco asked and hastened to pull out his books. 

“Not exactly...” Hermione said, a sly smile touching her lips. “I wrote down some notes for our conversation. I thought it would keep us from getting too distracted.” Draco raised an eyebrow and eyed her notebook curiously. 

“Alright,” He said. “What did you want to discuss?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I wanted to discuss the other evening.” She said, her voice higher than normal from nerves. 

“Yes,” He said, stiffening slightly. “I suppose we should.”

Hermione plowed ahead. “From what I gathered the other night, you would like to date. Am I correct?” 

“Yes I would.” Draco said, blushing furiously. “Very much. The time we’ve spent together this year has been... very eye opening. And it’s made me feel—well it’s made me feel a lot of things, that I’d like to feel more of.”

Hermione’s chest swelled. “I feel the same.” She said with a smile. She hesitated, biting her lip.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, peering at her face. 

“No, it’s just—well, my last relationship ended just a few days ago. And I don’t know how quickly I should start another.” She said very rapidly. 

Draco’s face fell and he sat back in his chair. 

“Please don’t misunderstand me!” She said, seeing his disappointment. “I want to continue what we’ve started. Just maybe… we could keep it between us. For now.” 

She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset. She knew, had the tables been turned, that she might not like the idea of being someone’s secret. But things were so complicated right now. Not to mention their shared history. People would ask too many questions that weren’t any of their business. And Hermione wanted her time with Draco to be nothing but what it had been all year. 

Nice. Comfortable. Safe. 

To her surprise Draco seemed to perk up at this. “You mean, you want to have a secret relationship?” He said with a devilish grin. 

Hermione shifted in her chair and squeezed her legs together. The way he had said the word secret ignited a spark of excitement in her chest and between her thighs. The only secrets she had ever kept were of horcruxes and Voldemort. The idea of having something to hide that had no life or death consequences made her feel light with a new kind of excitement. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” She said with a grin. “And to clarify it’s not out of shame or embarrassment. I think having a secret that only we know could be… fun. For now.”

“I don’t mind.” Draco said, his smile still softening his pointed features. “We can let people know, whenever we’re ready.”

Hermione beamed at his words. She loved that he’d adopted her usage of ‘We’. 

“The only thing this complicates,” Draco said with a small frown. “is my plan for this evening.”

“Oh?” Hermione said. “Whatever you had planned I’m sure we can do in private.” She said coyly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow in question, chuckled and said “I want to take you on a date. A proper date, with candles, pumpkin juice, and maybe a kiss goodnight.”

Affection bloomed in Hermione’s chest at the picture his words painted. 

“I would like that very much.” She said smiling, butterflies filling her stomach. “And I think I know a few spells to keep our date discreet.”

Her thoughts flashed to the countless times she had stood in some unknown forest, carefully concealing her, Ron, and Harry’s campsites the previous year. But the thought of using the same spells to conceal her trysts with the blonde, who was currently smiling at her with a grin that sent tingles down her body, seemed invigorating.

Draco leaned over and planted a swift kiss on her lips. Hermione quickly whipped her head around to find them very much alone. She grinned at his boldness. 

“Don’t worry.” He said sweetly. “There’s no one around. You’re incredible, do you know that?” 

Hermione just blushed and flipped to the next page in her notes. 

“There’s actually one more thing I’d like to discuss before our date.” She said, her lips still warm from the quick kiss that had set her nerves alight.

“What’s that?” Draco asked with a grin.

“Sex.” Hermione blurted. Her face heated. “If I assumed correctly, you’d like to continue being sexually active. If that’s the case then I think we should discuss what we’re into.”

Draco spluttered. “I—er—okay.” 

“Would you like to start?” She asked hoping that if he spoke first, when it was her turn, she wouldn’t feel quite as exposed. Draco cleared his throat.

“Well, the stuff we did last time…” He said hesitantly, as he scooted closer to her, resting his fingers on her knee. “I liked that.”

“Me too.” She said, with what little breath she had left. She smiled at him encouragingly.

“And—er—I. This is hard.” He took his fingers off her and began to wring his hands together. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you with this. Because I’m not. I’m happy to do whatever you’re comfortable with.” He said, shifting in his seat and looking very uncomfortable. 

“That means a lot to me Draco.” She smiled at him. “I’ll continue, shall I?” She said and Draco nodded looking very relieved. “Well I’ve read a lot of books on the subject actually—Draco don’t look at me like that!” She giggled. 

Draco had raised his eyebrow and was now smirking at her. 

“The notes were a good idea,” He said, squeezing her knee. “This conversation is very distracting.” She brushed his hand away playfully.

“I’m going to continue,” She said, smiling. “or we’re never going to get to that date you promised me.” Draco clasped his hands in his lap and sat up a bit straighter. 

He cleared his throat and nodded. “I’m listening.”

“Good! In some of the books I’ve read, they’ve talked about… oral stimulation.” She said, the deep blush on Draco's face told Hermione he knew exactly what she was talking about. “That sounds like something I would very much like to try.” 

“Yes!” Draco said very quickly. He paused, looking shy. “I would like to try that with you too.” 

The room suddenly felt very hot. Hermione gathered her hair and moved it all to one side in an attempt to cool herself down. 

“Yes,” She continued. “And it also mentioned, ermm, vaginal fingering. Specifically how to locate a very sensitive area on the inner walls.” She took a deep breath. They had to have this conversation. She needed to tell Draco exactly what she wanted. Otherwise how would he know? “I’d like to explore that as well.”

Draco’s eyes were heated now, he crossed his legs and turned his body away from her slightly. 

“Hermione, this all sounds amazing. I think that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do with you. I want to pleasure you in any way you want…” He said reaching out and grasping her hand in his. 

Hermione beamed at him. 

After a moment Draco took a breath and stood up. “I think we should head out for our date. If we wait too much longer the great hall will be too crowded to get food from without drawing attention.” He said. Hermione nodded and stood.

“I’ll go get some food before too many people show up. Why don’t you go get everything ready and I’ll meet you there. Oh—“ she said before she turned to go. “Where will you be?”

“Down by the lake. I’ll get it set up and you can cast your protection charms once you join me.” Draco said, winking. And with that, Hermione set off, her heart fluttering and her anticipation mounting. 

Once she arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione discreetly conjured a small basket and began to fill it with as much food as she could. There were no sweets set out yet, but she managed to grab mash, sausages, chicken, some roasted veg, and a whole container of pumpkin juice, shrinking each item before placing it delicately in the basket. As soon as everything was in order, she set off for the lake at a brisk pace. 

As she crossed the grounds, she spotted a warm glow and a familiar blonde head. When she moved closer she saw that Draco had managed to set up the coziest, most romantic looking picnic she had ever seen. There was a large blanket spread out over the whole area with plush cushions scattered around. There was a candelabra in the center, giving off a very romantic atmosphere and many small candles scattered around the perimeter. 

“Oh my goodness.” Hermione said as Draco took the basket from her and began to unshrink and place the food in a very appealing way. “Draco this is… beautiful.” Hermione sighed. She was happy and nervous and relaxed and anticipatory all at the same time. 

As Draco put the finishing touches on their picnic Hermione made to set up the protection charms. The familiar twist of anxiety returned as she uttered the incantations. She needed to relax. There was no danger. She was with Draco. Mere months ago that thought alone would have given her anxiety, but not now. 

As if reading her mind Draco brought her a goblet of pumpkin juice and said, “You’re safe.”

Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled her worries and moved to sit on the cushions. They filled their plates and began to eat, talking while they ate. Their conversation was comfortable, freely flowing from one topic to the next. Surprisingly Draco was just as keen to talk about school work as Hermione was. 

“It turns out,” Draco said halfway through dinner. “That when I’m not worried that a dark lord will murder me at any moment, I can actually do quite well with my studies.” Hermione smiled at this. 

They talked about all of their subjects and shared their worries about their upcoming N.E.W.T.’s. 

“You know,” Hermione said, as they finished eating. Draco looked over at her, his expression one of complete contentment. “Though I’ve read a good deal on the subject, I’ve never actually had sex.”

Maybe she had chosen the wrong time to say this. Draco began to choke and splutter on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. Thumping his chest he said, “I know.” 

“And I believe,” She continued, blushing. “that I am ready to begin putting some of my research to practical use.”

Draco’s coughing ceased immediately and his eyes grew dark. With a wave of his wand he packed away the remaining food into the basket, leaving only candles and cushions on the blanket. 

“Really?” He said, shifting closer to her. They were very close now. Hermione could see every pale eyelash, and the small sliver of dark grey that encompassed his pupils. 

Hermione licked her lips. “Yes,” she breathed. “I trust you Draco.” She did. Completely trust him. This man that had changed so much over the past few months. She wanted nothing more than to explore her sexuality with him. 

With these words Draco closed the distance between them and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her hands in the front of his robes and pulled him down on top of her. They were lying in the plush cushions that surrounded them, making up the perfect impromptu bed. Draco’s nimble fingers made quick work of his and Hermione’s robes. He reached for his wand and cast a quick warming charm so they wouldn’t get a chill from the night air. 

“Mmm,” Hermione said smiling. “That feels nice.” She hadn’t realized how chilly she had gotten. She had been distracted by strong hands that were making their way down her body. They grasped her shoulders, her ribs, her hips and made their way down her thighs. His hands roamed her body, exploring her, but not too intimately, she noted. 

Draco’s hand came to clasp Hermione’s cheek, slowly he opened his mouth and she felt his slick tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to brush against hers. 

Hermione had only snogged Ron and Viktor Krum, but neither experience had been this hot. Viktor was a good kisser but that felt like a lifetime ago. Whereas with Ron, it had been awkward and rushed. Nothing like this. 

This was pleasure like she’d never known it. Draco’s mouth was burning hot, his tongue exploring her mouth like he wanted nothing but to memorize every inch. His body pressed into hers and she moaned. 

Tentatively Draco’s hands began to inch closer and closer to Hermione’s breasts. She inhaled sharply. Her breasts were very sensitive. When she masturbated all she needed to do was massage them just right and it would send her over the edge. Slowly his hand grasped her breast. Hermione arched into him and moaned, the pleasure overtaking her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He kept kneading her breasts and sunk his thigh in between her legs. She pressed her hips into him and gasped. 

He brought his other hand up to work her other breast while he trailed kisses down her throat. He had found that sweet spot that shot directly down between her legs and she began to moan uncontrollably. 

Hermione ran her hands through Draco’s soft hair, golden in the candlelight. Draco’s hands left her as he sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He had almost removed his shirt completely when he hesitated. He tossed it aside and Hermione looked up at him shyly. His well defined shoulders glowed seductively, his hair was disheveled, his lips pink from kissing. But she noticed he held his left arm close. 

Hermione knew he was trying to hide his dark mark. She reached out and took his hands in hers. She looked pointedly at his mark and he looked away. It may have been a trick of the light but Hermione could have sworn it was fainter than it used to be. 

“Draco.” She said softly. “It’s okay, let’s keep going.” She pulled his hands towards her chest and he carefully reached down and began to unbutton her blouse as well. Smiling, Hermione shrugged it off. 

She wore a simple black bra that made her cleavage especially pronounced. 

“Oh wow,” Draco said as he looked down at her. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, taking her in his arms and burying his face in her neck. Once again finding that electric spot. She pressed her body against his as he mouthed his way slowly down to her breasts. Kissing and licking the exposed skin. 

She gasped and arched into him. She loved the slick feeling of his tongue on her. She pulled at her bra trying to give him more access. He eagerly swiped his tongue closer and closer to her nipples, which were still covered.

Hermione needed more. Grunting, she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. The tension broke and it popped off in front of her. As she quickly discarded it, Draco seized one of her breasts and gently began lapping at her taut nipple. 

The feeling of his mouth on her sent tingles down her entire body and goose bumps across her skin. She ran her hands through Draco’s hair as he made his way to her other nipple. He sucked lightly and she gasped, arching herself into him. 

Still massaging her breasts, Draco looked up at her. “Can I taste you Hermione?” He asked, holding her with hungry eyes. He began trailing kisses down to her belly button and she understood. He wanted to taste her… down there. 

Hermione couldn’t breathe, let alone answer. A small nod was all she was able to give as a response. 

Draco lowered his gaze and continued his ministrations down to her hips. Gently he shifted her skirt down her legs leaving her in only her pink panties. She felt her face redden, knowing they must be stained with her arousal. It’s perfectly normal, she knew that, but having someone else see was an entirely different thing. 

Draco lowered himself down past her hips and began pressing light kisses to her thighs. She giggled loudly and squirmed. 

“Sorry,” she said, when he looked up at her. “That tickles.”

Draco smiled and lowered his head again. This time he pressed firm kisses to her thighs and she found it much more pleasurable.

Sighing, Hermione began to wriggle with pleasure, opening her legs just slightly to invite him closer. Draco looked directly at her panties now. 

“Oh, you’re so wet.” He said with a groan. He moved his head to hover over her mound. Hermione’s stomach clenched with anticipation and her heart fluttered. He was so close. So close to her most private area. 

Firmly he pressed his mouth against her. Even through her knickers she felt his lips, so hot on her. He mouthed at her, staining her pink panties even darker than before. 

Hermione moaned breathily. The feeling of his mouth was extraordinary. The heat from his breath mixed with the wetness of her panties made her whole body flush with excitement. 

As he continued, he hooked his thumbs under her knickers and slowly worked them down. She wiggled her hips to help him pull them off quicker. Once she was completely nude, Draco sat up and swiftly undid his trousers and tossed them aside. 

Hermione looked at him, her eyes going wide. He must have seen panic on her face, for when he discarded his trousers he said, “I know were not having sex, I just didn’t want you to feel exposed.” 

Draco had stripped himself unnecessarily just so that she wouldn’t feel like the only one baring it all out here. Even though they were under the charms, it still felt like they were outside, under the cover of nothing but stars.

Hermione’s heart swelled at this gesture and she widened her legs again. She wanted him down there. She trusted this man so completely that it felt like that’s where he should be. Closer to her than anyone else. 

Now that he was in his pants, Hermione’s eyes trailed down his body. She clenched her heat at the sight of him. His muscles were so lean. His tight grey pants came down to the top of his thighs and she could see his thick erection clearly outlined and straining at the fabric. 

Before she could take her eyes away from his member Draco settled himself between her legs, and once again he hovered his mouth over her mound. She could feel his breath ghosting over her hot flesh. Looking her in the eyes, he very slowly stuck out his tongue and swiped straight down her slit. 

Hermione rested her head back on the pillows and moaned. Draco licked her again and again until Hermione was a mess of gasps and groans. She felt her orgasm building and widened her legs even more, trying to get as much friction as possible. Draco’s torturous licks were driving her mad. 

Without warning Draco plunged his whole mouth onto her and began to suck and tongue at her clit. 

“Oh Draco,” she gasped, rubbing her hands into his hair, trying to anchor herself to reality. She was so lost in the amazing sensation of his tongue on her that she needed something to hold onto. 

Suddenly she felt something at her entrance. She lifted her head to see Draco’s eyes piercing her, his tongue in between her lips, and his fingers trailing lightly just below that. She nodded her head, willing him onward.

Sighing, she laid her head back on the cushions.Her senses were so overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel everything. 

There were so many sensations happening all at once. Draco’s finger teased at her entrance, sliding up and down. His tongue was hot and wet, rolling over her swollen bud. His breaths were shallow and cool, sending tingles over the whole area. And his finger was hard and felt unproportionately large to her small hole.

Draco stopped his ministrations for just a moment. Hermione wined at the loss of contact. She heard a sucking noise and then felt every sensation return at once, his finger wetter this time. 

Slowly, but surely, he pushed past her lips and softly penetrated her. Suddenly every sensation wrapped into one, and Hermione’s muscles clenched hard on his unyielding finger. It felt so strange to have someone else’s fingers inside her. Somehow it felt very different to when she had done this to herself, alone in her bedroom. 

Draco withdrew his finger just slightly and pushed back in, a little deeper now. Hermione gasped. 

“Are you alright?” He asked gently. She nodded frantically. Anything to get him to continue. 

Draco began to work his finger in and out, gently as he sucked her and licked her quicker than before. Hermione’s hips began to meet his finger thrust for thrust, when suddenly Draco flicked his finger inside her. She felt a deep pressure run through her. 

“Ah—” She groaned and looked down to see Draco’s strong shoulders between her legs. His muscles grinding beneath his pale golden skin with the effort it took to pleasure her. Distantly she thought this must be the sensitive spot she read about. It felt like Draco was prodding straight into her orgasm. Teasing it and daring it to explode. 

She could feel the tension inside her building, her body grinding in time with Draco’s movements. Draco began to flick his finger faster and faster. 

“Draco!” She gasped. “I think, I’m—“

Draco groaned, and feeling the vibrations inside her, Hermione was sent shooting over the edge. Her climax radiated from his finger and his lips, crashing through her body in huge overwhelming waves. She felt her pleasure clenching hard on his finger, still strong inside her. 

When her body relaxed Draco shivered between her legs, gave her one last kiss, slowly withdrew his finger, and came to rest next to her, his head propped up on one hand. 

Hermione looked over at Draco’s still heated eyes and rolled over onto her side. He wrapped a strong arm around her and kissed her forehead. 

Draco peered down at her and said, “You look adorable like this.” Hermione looked up at him, smiling. Draco chuckled and squeezed her tight. “Your eyes glossy, and your body all rosy from coming.” 

His final words made her realize that Draco hadn’t yet come. 

“What about you? Don’t we need to get you off now?” She said as she slyly reached down to place her hand on the front of his pants. But Draco’s hand got there before hers. She looked up at him questioningly. 

“I—er. That won’t be necessary.” He said, a small blush staining his cheeks. “I think I sort of… came during.”

“Oh,” Hermione said. When she looked down, sure enough there was a dark stain on the front of his pants and his erection was noticeably smaller than it had been. This surprised her. The thought that he could come from her pleasure alone made her stomach flutter. Her cheeks flushed as she grabbed her wand and spelled them both clean. 

“Thanks,” He said, readjusting himself. “I suppose we should get back to the castle before it gets too late.” 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “I don’t fancy running into Filtch right now.”

Draco laughed, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. 

“I had an incredible time tonight, Hermione.” He said, tracing soft fingers over her cheek. Hermione’s chest swelled with a feeling she couldn’t quite describe. It was warm, and safe, and much too strong for how recently they’d started dating. 

“I did too.” She said, leaning into his touch. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she wished they could stay wrapped in each other’s arms all night. But she knew they couldn’t. They had class tomorrow and she hadn’t done any homework. This thought more than anything spurred her into action. She cast a quick charm and their clothes began to wrap around them once more. 

When they were clothed all of the candles, pillows, and cushions were vanished, and the basket was sent back up to the kitchens. Hermione raised her wand to lower the protection spells when Draco flipped her around and kissed her, pressing himself against her. He wrapped his hands in her hair pulling her even closer. 

After a moment, Draco released his hold on her and took a step back. 

“Sorry,” he said, grinning. “I had to get one more in before we sneak our way back to the castle.” 

Hermione’s heart fluttered with excitement at his words. She felt like they were two children playing a rather naughty game of hide and seek. 

As they walked back to the castle they were careful not to let anyone catch them holding hands. Dropping them to their sides at any sign of movement. 

At the entrance hall they stopped and looked at each other. She loved the secret glint in his eye and his knowing smirk. She blushed as a group of students still loitering in the halls after dinner made their way past them. 

Draco watched them closely as they passed. Without taking his eyes off them he discreetly reached around Hermione and pinched her softly on the bum. Hermione squeaked with disbelief. 

“Draco!” She whispered. 

“What?” He said, finally looking at her. A look of curiosity on his face. 

“You know exactly what.” She said glaring playfully at him. 

“No idea what you mean.” He said, looking rather proud of himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that he set off down the corridor towards the Slytherin dormitory. 

Hermione didn’t know what possessed her. But she had to do something. Something to show Draco that she was committed to this game just as much as he was. And she wanted to make the final move of the evening. 

Running down the hallway to catch up with him, she grabbed his arm and hauled him into a hidden alcove behind a tapestry. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. His arms seized her around the waist and lifted her up until she was on her toes. They snogged until they were breathless. Finally, gasping, Draco pulled back. 

“What was that for?” He said grinning at her. 

“No idea what you mean.“ She smiled at him. “I really enjoyed that date.” 

“Me too.” He said, kissing her one final time. “Now let’s go so we can get some work done before bed.”

Hermione’s heart swelled and she beamed at him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. 

She ducked out from behind the tapestry and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, with an extra spring in her step.

When she got there it was surprisingly crowded. Many students were still finishing homework, chatting, and playing chess. She went to sit next to Harry on the couch in front of the fire, noticing that he was alone. 

“Where were you at dinner?” Harry asked. 

“In the library of course.” She said trying to conceal the secret staining her smile. And with that they pulled out their books and began working on their assignments.


	3. A Risky Surprise

Luna felt the cool glass of the greenhouse wall against her back. The fiery redhead pushing against her had pulled her into one of the small sunrooms as soon as they had come down from dinner to find the greenhouses empty. The snogging session that followed was thrilling. By now, Ginny’s shirt was unbuttoned and she pierced Luna with her heated gaze. Ginny licked her fingers and moved Luna’s panties aside to press her fingers into her slit. Luna gasped at the sensation. She was so wet that Ginny’s fingers slipped inside and filled her hole.

Luna groaned loudly as Ginny began flicking her fingers quickly inside her. 

“Yes! Gin, Yes!” Luna cried. “Talk to me.” She begged. Ginny’s eyes flared with excitement.

“Luna, my sweet girl. Your pussy’s so wet for me. I can slip my fingers inside you and fuck you.” Ginny began murmuring into Luna’s ear as she wrapped her other arm around her waist. 

“Ah,” Luna groaned. The nerves on her whole body were lighting up. The electric waves from Ginny’s words engulfed her. Nothing sent her over the edge more than hearing her lover narrate every dirty move. Ginny’s fingers were so deep inside her, flicking the perfect spot, while her thumb came around and pressed at her clit. 

“Oh Love! I’m gonna come!” Luna moaned loudly. But her words were muffled by a soft finger pressed against her lips. Luna opened her eyes to see Ginny turn her head sharply towards the door. 

Dazed, Luna ground against Ginny. She had been so incredibly close to her orgasm and she couldn’t understand why Ginny was suddenly withdrawing her fingers from her body and buttoning her shirt up. 

“Hi Neville!” Ginny called as she stepped out of the sunroom, now fully clothed, into the main greenhouse. 

Realizing that Neville had come in, Luna smoothed out her skirt and headed into the other room. Each step she took sent shivers up her sex and into her body. She could feel her face heating as Ginny sent a rather mischievous look her way. 

Suddenly Luna felt alive, she felt energized at the thought of Neville almost catching them. Had it not been for Ginny’s quick reflexes she felt sure they would have been caught. Excitement swelled in her knowing the second the greenhouse tasks were done and Neville left, Ginny would tear into her and make her come like it was her job. 

“Hi Ginny, hi Luna!” Neville called brightly. “I didn’t know you would be down here already.” 

Neville and Luna had been asked to assist Professor Sprout with her classes for the year, which suited both of them just fine. Neville loved herbology, and Luna enjoyed the strange variety of plants they had at Hogwarts. It also allowed her to keep an eye on any potential wrackspurt infestations. 

Neville set his robes aside and placed a tiny vial on the table before brushing himself off and busing himself among the mandrakes. 

“What’s this Neville?” Ginny asked, picking up the vial and holding it up to the light.

“I’m not sure,” Neville said, sprinkling fresh soil into the pots on the table. “I found it on the floor in the boys dormitory. I was gonna take it to the lost and accio’d after we’re done tonight.” 

“I might not do that if I were you.” Luna offered, a smile playing on her lips. “Love potions are banned substances at Hogwarts.” 

“Love potions!” Ginny exclaimed, whipping her head around to look at Neville. “Now I recognize this! This is Amortentia. Slughorn had a cauldron full of this in our class on the first day of sixth year!” She narrowed her eyes looking very conspiratorial. “What’s Amortentia doing in the boys dormitory?”

“It’s not mine, if that’s what you’re thinking!” Neville spluttered. 

“Well then whose is it?” Ginny asked, looking between the two of them. “Which one of the eighth year boys was planning on spiking someone’s pumpkin juice?”

“Maybe there are other uses for Amortentia.” Luna said, taking the vial from her girlfriend and examining it. 

“Actually, I just read something about that potion in a herbology article.” Neville said enthusiastically. His excitement at the change of topic to something plant related was clear. The soil he had been sprinkling onto the mandrakes began spilling over the pot and onto the table as he spoke. “The rose petals can have a strange reaction with the mother of Pearl in some cases. If the drinker is already infatuated with the person the potion is attuned to, it can act as a sexual stimula—“ The words seemed to catch in Neville’s throat once he realized what he was saying. His face went red, and he squeezed the bag of soil he was holding so abruptly that a cloud of dirt poofed into the air. Neville's eyes went wide and he looked horrified.

“Neville, are you alright?” Luna asked lightly, gazing at the very red young man beside her. 

Still not lifting his gaze Neville said, “Er, yes.” He dropped the bag of soil onto the floor releasing an even larger poof. He lifted his head and shut his eyes tightly. “I’ve just remembered I forgot to—I need to—bye!” And with that he ran out of the green house. 

Nonplussed, Luna turned to Ginny who was doubled over with giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Luna asked, smiling fondly at her girlfriend. 

“Neville was so embarrassed.” Ginny could barely get her words out, she was laughing so hard. “Oh, I can’t breathe!” She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Interesting,” Luna said, taking the potion from Ginny and uncorking it. “I think Neville was talking about Amortentia’s love enhancing qualities when two people are already infatuated with each other.” She sniffed the potion and smelled a mixture of Ginny’s flowery perfume and radishes. She looked up at Ginny coyly and said, “And you know I’m already infatuated with you.” 

“Me too.” Ginny said caughtening on and taking a step towards Luna. She pressed their hips together and squeezed Luna’s waist. 

She smiled as the sensual redhead reached for the vile and slowly brought it to her nose. She softly inhaled the spiraling steam and grinned playfully.

“I wonder what the formidable Ginny Weasley smells in the fumes of Amortentia?” Luna mused, as she looked into Ginny's pretty brown eyes. 

“I wonder if you can guess.” Ginny replied, a wicked glint in her eye. Luna’s excitement grew with the challenge her love had put to her. 

“Hmm, let’s see.” Luna thought for a moment. “First I think, a freshly polished broom handle.” 

“Yes!” Ginny said brightly. 

“And second, perhaps” Luna was less sure of this answer. “Your mother's mince pies? I know Christmas with your family is very important to you.” 

“Yes,” Ginny said softly. She peered at Luna, her expression unreadable.

“And third…” Luna trailed off. She wasn’t sure of another. She knew there were thousands of things that made her lover happy. But another thing she loved? “I’m not sure.”

Ginny corked the small vile and placed it on the table. She took Luna’s face in her hands and focused her gaze on her lips. Ginny was very close now. Her soft mouth barely grazed Luna’s.

“You.” She said before kissing Luna’s lips softly. Luna reached up to hold Ginny's wrists as she was pressed back against the table. Luna heard the bottle of amortentia tumble to the floor with all the commotion, but decided they could retrieve it later, she didn’t think any love enhancement could match the passion she felt for the beautiful girl in front of her at that moment.

Luna felt around and pushed some plants to the side so she could sit on the table. Ginny wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her easily, setting her down gently. 

“Where were we?” Ginny purred as she wrapped her hands through Luna’s hair and pressed her tongue into her mouth. Luna moaned at the feeling. Ginny coiled tightly around her, their tongues twisting together. There was nothing she loved more than feeling so close to her lover in such a simply intimate way. 

Ginny gently pushed her lover down and climbed up onto the table to straddle Luna. She wrapped her hands around the back of Luna’s neck and pressed their lips together. Ginny licked and nibbled at Luna’s sensitive lips as Luna wrapped her legs around her lover and squeezed their bodies together. 

Luna moaned as Ginny tugged her impossibly closer. The redhead began to trail kisses down Luna’s throat. Tingles erupted beneath Ginny’s kisses and Luna pulled at the redhead’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel her lover's skin on hers. 

Ginny pulled back and swiftly pulled her shirt off over her head. She began to roughly undo Luna’s buttons. It made Luna clench her thighs tighter around her girlfriend. She loved it when Ginny took charge. 

“Merlin, you drive me mad when you do this.” Ginny said as she opened Luna’s shirt to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath. 

“The Nargles took my favorite bra again. So I decided not to wear one.” Luna said simply. Though the Nargles had taken it, the truth was she knew that Ginny couldn’t resist her when she wore nothing under her uniform. And she had been looking forward to their time together all day.

Ginny grasped Luna’s waist in one hand and bent low to nibble on her sensitive nipples. The second Ginny’s lips touched her, Luna was gasping at the sensation. Electricity shot straight through to her sex and made her clit throb. 

Luna moved her hips in an attempt to grind into Ginny to quell some of this wild heat inside her that had reignited from their earlier tryst and was now aching to be released. But her girlfriend was still too far away. 

Taking the hint, Ginny lifted Luna’s skirt and palmed at Luna’s heat. 

“Oh yes! Ginny that feels incredible.” Luna gasped as Ginny sucked her nipple into her mouth and rubbed at her through her panties.

“Your breasts—they’re so—soft.” Ginny said as she painted her lips with Luna’s nipples. 

Luna’s right nipple was the most sensitive. When Ginny kissed it, Luna wrapped her hands in Ginny’s red hair and softly pressed her closer, trying to get Ginny to take as much of her in her mouth as she could. Still thrusting against her lover's hand. 

Ginny grasped her breasts and sucked her nipple into her shiny pink mouth. That mouth was so pretty, the way it softly puckered as Ginny sucked at Luna’s skin. The sight alone was so intoxicating. 

Luna could feel the knot of arousal growing tighter and tighter in her belly as Ginny’s hand sped its rubbing. Ginny swirled her tongue around the taut skin of Luna’s nipples, grazing it with her teeth every once in a while, and eliciting small cries from Luna. 

Luna could feel herself reaching the edge, so close to the orgasm she had been denied earlier this evening. She began thrusting her hips faster into Ginny’s hand for just a little more friction.

With a pop Ginny released her breast and removed her hand from her lover's panties with a mischievous grin. Luna cried out and shuddered. Her orgasm evaporated from her as quickly as it had built up. Her nipple was cold now that her lover's mouth no longer protected it from the air. 

Ginny swiftly unclasped her bra and discarded it. She wrapped Luna up in her arms, pressing her breasts against Luna’s already aroused nipples. 

Luna kissed her girlfriend desperately. She needed Ginny’s hands on her. She needed her lover to make her come. She relished the feeling of Ginny’s body, so soft and buttery against hers. She kissed Ginny messily and massaged her perky breasts. 

Ginny pulled back and began slowly making her way off the table and between Luna’s legs. 

“Oh yes!” Luna cried as she spread her legs wide and lifted her feet up on the table. She propped herself up on her elbows to see her lioness crouched between her thighs. 

Ginny pulled aside Luna’s panties and began tonguing her pussy with as much abandon as she’d had with their kiss only moments before. 

Luna moaned as she felt her orgasm building strong and fast. 

“You taste so good.” Ginny said as she worshiped Luna’s slit. 

“Love I’m gonna come!” Luna wailed. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ginny. She was so intoxicating with her face buried between Luna’s thighs. The look on her face, one of pure lust. Luna trailed her fingers up her breasts and over her nipples. She felt the passion inside her grow impossibly tighter. 

Ginny stopped for only a moment to say, “Come for me love.” 

As if on command, Luna cried out and felt her orgasm overflow deep within her, flooding her senses with pure bliss. Her pussy and her nipples pulsed in tandem as her whole body was pulled tight. 

Once she relaxed, Luna opened her eyes to see that Ginny was stripping off her skirt and panties. Luna sat up and did the same with what remained of her outfit. 

Ginny climbed on the table, straddling Luna once again, this time there was nothing in between her and her lover. Luna could feel the redhead’s wetness on the top of her thigh.

Slowly, Ginny began to grind herself onto Luna. She was so enamored by her lover that all she could do was hold onto Ginny’s hips and watch her come undone. 

Luna leaned forward and took Ginny’s breast in her mouth. Ginny moaned and began to grind faster. 

Her girlfriend was crying out loudly now. Luna watched Ginny’s breasts bounce up and down in front of her, so supple, so firm. She reached up and grasped her breasts, looking into Ginny’s eyes. Ginny continued her riding, faster now. Luna’s thigh was completely slick with Ginny’s arousal. Luna rolled one of Ginny’s nipples in between her fingers and squeezed just slightly. 

“Oh Luna.” Ginny gasped. Riding faster and faster. “I’m coming.” 

Luna did all she could to aid in Ginny’s friction. She pressed her thigh up just enough to give her lover a better angle. Ginny cried out sharply and shuddered, pressing her hips hard into Luna. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Luna said as she pressed kisses into Ginny’s chest. 

“Oh wow. That was incredible.” Ginny chuckled as she kissed Luna swiftly, and climbed off of her to lay down on the table. 

Feeling extremely aroused by her lover's orgasm, Luna wanted to do everything she could to make her girlfriend come undone one more time before their night was over. There was nothing more hot than Ginny Weasley lost in the throws of passion and Luna had to see it again. Leaning over, Luna wrapped herself around Ginny and kissed her soft and slow. 

Ginny immediately responded by pulling Luna close to her and entangled their legs together. Luna loved the stamina that her quidditch captain had. Those long practices were definitely worth it when this was the result. 

Luna found Ginny’s thigh and pressed her hips firmly against her lover. Ginny groaned in delight as her sex found Luna’s hip. 

Luna took Ginny’s long hair in her hand and held Ginny with her gaze. Ginny’s eyes were burning hot, her chest red and sweaty. Luna thought she looked beautiful like this. They set a slow passionate rhythm. They were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, softly grinding and building pleasure into the other. 

It was when Ginny kissed Luna that their passion exploded. Ginny was so electric, she had such an effect on Luna that she knew it was only a matter of time before things became heated once again. 

Luna rolled over on top of Ginny and placed herself between her girlfriends legs, lifting them up by her ears. Luna straddled Ginny’s exposed sex, lined their bodies up and began to grind. 

Ginny moaned at the feeling. Luna’s slit was hot against Ginny’s wetness. Their flesh rubbing together felt incredible. Luna hiked herself up a little higher on Ginny’s hips to get a better angle. She was lucky that her girlfriend was so flexible, it meant that she could really climb on top of her and not worry about hurting her. For Ginny, this was nothing. 

She ground into her lover deeper still trying to find that sweet spot. This felt incredible but Luna still couldn’t find that mind numbing friction. Feeling bold she flipped herself around, arse facing Ginny and straddled her sex once more finally feeling her clit slipping against Ginny’s perfectly. It was magical. 

“Yes, love!” Luna moaned and began to ride her girlfriend in earnest. “Tell me how it feels!” She quickened her pace and looked down at her lovers pussy so open and wet below her. She couldn’t resist slipping a finger inside. 

“Oh fuck Luna!” Ginny cried. “Yes! That feels incredible! I love having your finger inside me!” She howled as she gripped onto Luna’s hips and began guiding her movements faster. 

Luna felt her lover’s muscles clench down on her finger and knew that meant her orgasm wasn’t far off. She began to flick her finger inside her lover, soft and quick just as Ginny had earlier. Ginny let out a string of expletives and her legs went rigid.

Luna felt her orgasm building inside her. She reached up and ran her fingers over her nipples. It was exactly what she needed. 

“Oh yes!” Luna moaned, feeling her body tighten once again. As she felt the tight string inside her pop, she flicked her finger faster inside of Ginny and heard her moan loudly but was too lost in her own orgasm to do much else besides let Ginny guide her through her climax. 

Once the pleasure had subsided, Luna slowly pulled out her finger. She climbed off the table carefully and looked at Ginny. Her beautiful lioness was all but melted into the table. A soft smile playing on her lips. 

“That was lovely.” Luna said, as Ginny slowly sat up and pulled her between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her head on a freckled shoulder. 

“Yes it was.” Ginny said softly. “I had a great view there at the end.” Ginny chuckled and Luna smiled up at her. 

“I thought it was going to be a lot messier in the green house with all the dirt around, but it wasn’t that bad.” Luna said, now looking at Ginny. 

“Speak for yourself, I think I have a mandrake root wedged into my arse.” Ginny said and both girls went breathless with laughter. 

“We should probably get back to the dorms before it gets much later.” Ginny said hopping off the table and giving Luna a swift kiss. “I’ve got quidditch practice tomorrow and it’s the last one before the big match against Ravenclaw.” 

They found their discarded clothing and dressed rather quickly. 

On their walk back to the castle Ginny said, “I suppose next time we should use a few privacy spells before we get completely naked in the greenhouse.” She chuckled. “Anyone could have just walked in during that.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. I found it quite exciting when Neville almost caught us.” Luna said simply. “Most of our usual places are at least somewhat public. I thought you liked the risk. When you’re so turned on that you have to take me no matter where we are… it makes me feel... very desirable.” She looked over at her girlfriend. She always thought it was the brave Gryffindor in Ginny that liked the thrill of potentially getting caught.

“I suppose I do like it.” Ginny said, a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks. “I know I was extra mischievous tonight. Was that alright? I just got such a rush seeing how quickly I could have you coming undone, I sort of couldn’t help myself.” Luna stopped them outside of the portrait hole and Ginny wrapped her hands around Luna’s waist. 

“That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.” Luna said, and she kissed Ginny on the nose. “It was most definitely alright.”

Luna felt Ginny’s hands slide down her waist to her arse and squeeze.

“You were so hot tonight.” Ginny said, her eyes heating. “I want to see more of this arse.” She said with a devilish grin on her face. She pulled Luna closer and kissed her while she massaged her bum. Luna loved having Ginny’s hands on her. It seemed that her libido was unwavering as always. 

Ginny peered past Luna and frowned. Luna turned around to see what it was that had stolen such a gorgeous moment from them. 

Climbing up the stairs was her girlfriend’s brother, Ron Weasley. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and his eyes were heavy with sleep.

“Hello Ron.” Luna said lightly. 

“Hello you two!” He said cheerfully, shifting his eyes from Ginny to Luna’s bum where her girlfriend's hands still rested. He beamed. “I’m so happy you two have each other.” 

“Why are you out so late again?” Ginny snapped. Her hands were now on her hips and she was looking daggers at Ron.

Luna missed the feeling of Ginny's hands on her arse already. It was something they hadn’t yet explored but she was very willing, and Ginny seemed eager now that she had gotten a taste. 

“Ginny, you’re the best sister ever!” He said, pulling Ginny into a big hug.

“Well, it looks like you didn’t need the Amortentia after all.” Ginny said, looking very confused at Ron’s uncharacteristically amiable mood.

“What?” Ron said dopily. 

“Got her all on your own, did you?” Ginny retorted. 

“I did!” He said, as he whisked past them towards the portrait hole and paused, giggling slightly. “Night you two!”

“Night!” Luna called after him.

Ginny scoffed and turned back to face Luna, her arms were still crossed, and she was clearly still baffled by her brother's mood. Luna reached up and took Ginny’s hands again. Ginny fell easily back into their post orgasmic mood. Ginny looked down at Luna and smiled very fondly. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” She said as she leaned in to kiss Luna. 

“Okay,” Luna said softly snuggling into Ginny’s arms for one last hug.

“Night love.” Ginny said, grinning.

“Night night.” Luna said. And with that Ginny disappeared into the portrait hole.


	4. A New Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while but here we are! Part two complete!

Blaise didn’t know quite how he had gotten here. One minute he had been in the dungeons heading for the Slytherin dorms and the next he was getting his cock sucked by a handsome, and very eager, redhead. 

Someone had apparently been lying in wait in an abandoned classroom just outside the Slytherin dormitories. When Blaise had passed by, a strong hand had grabbed him and pulled him in. 

Before he knew it, Blaise had the tall, built form of Ron Weasley pressed against him, snogging him fiercely. His hands had roamed all over Blaise’s firm chest and down to his rapidly hardening cock. Suddenly the kissing had stopped and Ron had dropped to his knees. Blaise’s trousers had been the next to drop.

And now, Ron’s lips were wrapping slowly around his cock. 

“Ahh—“ Blaise moaned as Ron took almost all of him into his mouth. “Hello to you too, Pet.” Ron simply continued bobbing his head up and down until Blaise was fully hard. 

His mouth was so hot and wet. Blaise could hardly believe what was happening. His cock pulsed inside Ron’s mouth and the redhead moaned with pleasure. 

The vibration shook through Blaise. He leaned his head against the wall and ran his hands through Ron's flaming hair. 

The truth was Blaise loved how eager Ron was. So willing to try new things and so horny for everything they did. Which granted, hadn’t been much. This was in fact the first time they had been able to steal a moment alone together since their hot encounter the other night.

And on that night, Ron had been desperate for it. For him. And Blaise loved that. He loved feeling like Ron’s whole world. 

He wanted to show Ron how amazing everything could feel when you were doing it with someone you were this attracted to. And the chemistry between the two of them was electric and seemingly unstoppable.

Ron gagged again and again on Blaise’s cock, trying to take more of him each time he went down. 

“Easy, Pet.” Blaise said as he stroked Rons cheek. Ron pulled off and started tonguing Blaise’s balls. The feeling was incredible. Blaise reached to stroke himself but Ron got there first. Using his spit to slick his hand and tugging quickly at the head. “Your mouth... oh fuck… that’s nice.” Blaise praised.

“You taste so bloody good. I couldn’t wait to have you in my mouth again.” Ron murmured into Blaise’s body. Blaise groaned. With this Ron took the head of Blaise’s member into his mouth once more and swirled his tongue around and around just barely bobbing his head and sending shock waves through the other man. 

“I need that cock.” Ron whined. 

Blaise brushed the hair out of Ron’s eyes and held his head back as he pulled out of the man's slick mouth. Ron’s tongue followed him, getting one last lick in right at the slit. Blaise shuddered with pleasure. 

Ron was taking charge tonight. He apparently needed Blaise so badly he couldn’t wait another moment. Blaise found that extremely hot, and wanted to make sure Ron knew the feeling was mutual. 

“You can have all of me if you’d like.” Blaise whispered as sensually as he could manage his ruffled state. Ron’s eyes went wide and he gulped as Blaise smoothly lifted him to his feet and kissed him. Blaise stepped out of his trousers and walked Ron back until he hit the wall. “Do you want to try something new?” He asked. 

Ron nodded hastily, his eyes heavy with lust. He was breathing very deeply now. Blaise smiled at his reaction. He wanted to make sure he gave Ron the best he could give. And he definitely wanted to have Ron’s cock inside him. Tonight. 

He pressed Ron into the wall, trailing kisses down his neck while he worked at his trousers. He slipped his hand beneath Ron’s pants, finding his thick member. 

“Oh fuck.” Ron groaned as Blaise began to stroke him in long firm strokes. Ron’s cock was velvety and warm in his hands. While Blaise worked him he pulled the man's pants down with the other hand. With a swift kiss Blaise turned Ron around and pressed him into the wall so his arse stuck out. Ron gasped as Blaise grabbed a firm hold on his cheeks. Ron pressed his arse back towards him.

Blaise found his wand and cast a few cleaning charms over the both of them in anticipation for the events to come. He then sunk to his knees and Ron sauntered his hips from side to side. Blaise couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s puckered hole. So pink and tight. 

“My, my, confident tonight, are we Pet?” Blaise said as he pulled Ron’s cheeks apart, kissing them as he did. 

“I love it when you play with my arse.” Ron added boldly. 

“Try to stay relaxed. I’m going to show you my favorite thing.” Blaise said wickedly. This was his absolute favorite thing to do to another man. 

He leaned into him and began kissing him firmly on each cheek. Alternating between both while slowly inching closer and closer to his goal. 

Rons neck was cranning around to watch Blaise behind him. Blaise took this opportunity to raise an eyebrow and look Ron straight in the eyes before licking a stripe slowly across his hole. 

He felt Ron contract beneath his tongue. Ron cried out and spun his head around to face the wall. He braced himself against the stone so quickly Blaise thought he might be dizzy. Blaise placed a calming hand on his lower back to sooth him.

Ron rested his forehead against the wall and Blaise took that as another opportunity. He licked a much firmer stripe into Ron. And this time the other man openly moaned. 

With this, Blaise positioned himself behind Ron so he could really begin. He flattened his tongue and firmly pressed it against the tight ring of muscle he found there. 

“Oh Merlin.” Ron said darkly, his legs beginning to tremble. 

Blaise flicked a discrete locking charm at the door and then wrapped his arms around Rons thighs, taking some of his weight. He didn’t want Ron to worry about anything but feeling the pleasure of his tongue. 

“Relax, Pet. I’ve got you.” Blaise said, feeling Ron soften under him.

Blaise lapped at Ron’s hole a few more times before teasing at his entrance with the tip of his tongue. Working that tight muscle open with little flicks and slowly but surely pressing past his rim. 

When he broke past that tight barrier Ron arched his back and cried out. 

“Bloody hell!” Ron moaned. He twisted around with his shoulder against the wall and held Blaise’s head fast.

Blaise grinned wickedly. He knew his lover was liking this every bit as much as he did and that was turning him on to no end. He reached down and tugged at his straining erection to alleviate some of the need he felt for the other man. 

Blaise redoubled his efforts now. Alternating between tonguing Ron with a firm flat press and fucking straight into his hole with his long tongue. 

Experimentally he slicked one of his fingers with spit and pressed it at Ron's entrance. He found Rons prostate rather quickly and began massaging it gently inside him. 

Ron cried out sharply as Blaise reached around and tugged at his member. Blaise was surprised to find it hard and leaking pre come. The heat from Ron’s cock spread through Blaise. He wanted this cock inside him. 

Quickly Blaise sucked on his other fingers, reached behind himself and began to scissor himself open for the Redhead who was quickly coming undone in front of him. 

Ron’s words were incoherent now. He was completely lost in the pleasure Blaise was giving him. He was also being rather mouthy and louder than he’d been during their previous tryst. 

Pulling out of Ron carefully, Blaise quickly grabbed his wand and cast a few discreet privacy spells. They were in a classroom after all, and though self respecting Slytherin would walk in while hearing passionate noises, there was always the chance that a professor might happen by. 

Spells in place, Blaise stood up and kissed the back of Ron's neck. 

“I want you inside me Pet.” He whispered into Ron’s ear. Ron's eyes shopenot and he twisted around so that their erections touched. They both hissed at the contact. Blaise pressed Ron against the wall again with a kiss. This time their hard cocks knocked into each other as Blaise pressed himself into the other man. 

Blaise smoothly grasped both cocks in his hand and began gently working them. 

“Do you want to be inside me, Pet?” He asked as he slowed his stroking. He didn’t want to be so distracting that Ron couldn’t answer his question. It apparently was still too much, because Ron placed his hand on Blaise to stop his movement. 

“I’ve only ever done it with a lass before.” Ron said, trying to steady his breathing and looking shy. 

“And who was this lass?” Blaise asked. “Was it Granger? I didn’t really take her for the loose type. Not like me.” He said with a wink and stroked them both just once. Ron moaned sharply. 

“No, no.” He panted. “It was… Lavender Brown. It was messy and quick and not great.” He said sheepishly. 

“Did you come?” Blaise inquired. He wasn’t entirely sure why he asked this, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

“Well, yeah.” Ron said, a deep blush staining his face. “A little too soon.” 

“Would you like to try again?” Blaise asked. This was the final question. Blaise was extremely horny and ready to to be taken by Ron, in any way he would have him. 

Ron nodded quickly. Blaise stepped into him pressing his body up against his lover completely. He took Ron's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

“Then you can have me anyway you’d like.” Blaise said as he rutted himself against Ron. Ron groaned and reached down to squeeze Blaise’s arse in his strong hands. 

Ron continued to palm at Blaise’s arse but still didn’t reply. Blaise decided to make it easier for Ron. 

He twisted himself around and pressed his arse onto Ron's cock. He lifted his hands up to Ron's hair and ground himself on the thick member behind him. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Blaise purred, looking back at Ron with hooded eyes. 

Ron was staring at his cock on Blaise’s arse and seemed unable to do anything but nod his head. 

“Sit down, Pet.” Blaise cooed. Ron took a seat at one of the desks and Blaise sunk down on his knees in front of him. 

Blaise swiftly took Ron’s leaking member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, coating every inch of him with spit. 

Wordlessly, Blaise conjured lube(lubrioso levioso) in his hand and quickly slicked himself up. What remained he covered Ron's cock with. 

“Oh wow that feels incredible.” Ron said as Blaise twisted his hand on Ron’s head. 

“Just wait, Pet.” Blaise said, as he straddled Ron. He placed one hand on Ron’s shoulder and used the other to line the man up at his entrance. He looked down at the redhead beneath him and watched his face tentatively. He wanted to see the look on his face when he entered a man for the first time. 

Ron did not disappoint. 

Blaise pressed himself onto Ron’s thick cock. When the tip pressed past Blaise’s rim, Ron stilled Blaise with an iron grip on his hips. 

“Fuck.” Ron said tightly. It was apparently taking him all of his concentration not to come. His face was screwed up and his eyes were shut tight. 

Blaise felt Ron’s cock pulse inside him and knew he was dangerously close. Blaise’s cock pulsed at the sensation and Ron choked out a moan but still did not open his eyes. 

“Breathe, Pet.” Blaise said softly. Ron slowly breathed ragged breaths in and out until he eventually opened his eyes and softened his grip on Blaise. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Blaise murmured, eyeing Ron to ensure they were past the breaking point. “You did such a good job not coming, Pet.” He praised. 

Ron brushed the hair out of his eyes and nodded up at Blaise. 

He began to lower himself further onto Ron. Feeling his arse stretched tight around his incredibly stiff member. 

“You’ve got a thick cock, Pet.” Blaise said once he was fully seated and Ron's eyes were completely dazed. “Are you ready for me to move?” He asked. Ron nodded, his breathing incredibly shallow. 

Blaise wrapped his arms around Rons neck and began to slowly pulse up and down in small movements on Ron's cock. His hands now relaxed on Blaise’s hips as he let the other man take control. 

Slowly Blaise began to rise up farther every time he rode the redhead. He rolled his hips sensually at the top of each thrust really working Ron’s prick and trying to find his own prostate. 

Throaty moans were escaping Ron at every thrust. He slowly began to buck his hips up in an attempt to penetrate Blaise further. With one especially strong thrust Blaise cried out. Intense pleasure pulsed inside Blaise at Ron’s thrust. He had found his prostate. 

“Do it again!” Blaise begged. “Please, Pet. Do it again!” 

Ron continued thrusting up into Blaise as they sped their movements. Blaise could feel himself racing towards his climax and knew that Ron wasn’t far behind. But he had to make it last longer. Had to give Ron the best experience he could possibly have. And he wanted this man inside him for as long as he could last. 

Blaise slowed his momentum and came to rest on top of Ron. He kissed his lover deeply and clenched his muscles around him. 

“You’re so tight.” Ron groaned. 

“Stand up.” Blaise said as he pulled himself off the other man and turned to face the desk in front of them. He held open his cheeks and looked back at Ron. 

Ron stood up and hastily pressed his cock into Blaise. He called out at the sudden intrusion. 

“Easy, Pet.” He said as Ron slowly pressed all the way in. 

“Sorry,” Ron said sheepishly as he gripped his lovers hips again. 

Blaise sat up and lifted his hands to Ron’s head and began to pump himself down onto Ron’s thick rod. The angle was different this time. They were perfectly placed so that Ron’s cock head was poking directly into Blaise’s prostate with every thrust. Their rhythm grew faster and more desperate as they both sped towards their orgasms. 

“Fuck.” Ron grunted, his hands squeezing tight on Blaise’s ribs. “I’m not gonna last.”

“Oh yes, Pet!” Blaise cried as he gripped his own member and began tugging quickly. “Come in my tight arse!” 

Blaise’s movements were so fast and sporadic. He was pumping his arse on Ron’s huge cock, stretching his arse tight around him, pressing it into his prostate, and thrusting into his own fist in quick movements. 

It was when he felt Ron’s hips falter and his cock pulse hot liquid deep inside him that he let his own pleasure consume him. He cried out spilling his own come onto the desk in front of him. 

Both of the men were panting, unable to move in the aftermath of their orgasms. Ron gently caressed Blaise’s chest and kissed his shoulder. 

Slowly Ron slipped out of him and Blaise winced at the feeling. Blaise grabbed his wand and quickly cleaned them off. 

He turned to Ron and kissed him. He looked into Ron's eyes to find the other man totally satisfied and more than a little sleepy. 

“Did you enjoy that, Pet?” Blaise cooed as he stroked Ron’s back. 

“I can’t even—form words.” Ron said as he started to giggle. Blaise wrapped his arms firmly around the man. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Blaise said. “We should probably get dressed.” 

After they were dressed Ron pulled Blaise into a tight embrace. “That was amazing,“ he said with a dopey grin on his face. “You’re amazing. I’m gonna—bed.” Ron stammered before he kissed Blaise, hot and passionately. As though it was the beginning of the night all over again.

“Maybe next time we can shag in my bed and you could stay the night instead of this shag and run thing we’ve been doing.” Blaise asked cooly. Blaise wouldn’t mind if Ron followed him to his dorm now for round two. But he saw the dazed and satisfied look on his lovers face and knew next time would have to suffice. 

Ron nodded and headed for the door looking very happy. 

“Night, Pet.” Blaise chuckled, smiling widely. He sauntered out the door and into the corridor. 

Blaise stepped out of the classroom and leaned against the wall, watching as the goofy redhead actually skipped down the hallway. Blaise thought this was very interesting. Apparently sex turned his passionate eager lover into a giggling, prancing, fool. 

Blaise smiled to himself. He loved that their interactions made Ron so blissfully happy. 

Once Ron was out of sight, he headed to bed. Blaise wondered if tonight’s events would quell his lover's libido for the time being, or if he would be just as eager after a night's sleep. Hopefully Ron would be eager for more new experiences, but that was a conversation for tomorrow.


End file.
